SweetHate Kiss? (Mark x Renjun)
by Dyorchestra
Summary: Walau Renjun berusaha menepis segala anggapan tentang datangnya hari ini, ia tetap belum siap untuk kehilangan sosok pemimpin di grupnya. Renjun tidak ingin kehilangan mereka semua di saat umur mereka sudah mencapai batasnya. Bisakah Renjun memohon? - MarkRen NCT DREAM (Special Birthday)


_Sweet Hate Kiss?  
_

 _Mark x Renjun_

 _NCT DREAM_

Walau Renjun berusaha menepis segala anggapan tentang datangnya hari ini, ia tetap belum siap untuk kehilangan sosok pemimpin di grupnya. Renjun tidak ingin kehilangan mereka semua di saat umur mereka sudah mencapai batasnya. Bisakah Renjun memohon?

 _BxB! Yaoi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2 agustus 2016**

Tinggal menghitung hari untuk detik-detik dimana semua impian yang telah diusahakan akan segera terwujud. Demi setiap peluh yang terkuras, seluruh letih yang mendera juga kesakitan mental saat penekanan yang di berikan akan segera terbayar. Renjun mengupayakan banyak hal—termasuk merelakan pergi jauh dari kedua orang tua yang sangat mengkhawatirkannya untuk pergi ke negeri ginseng demi mimpinya. Hal yang tentunya harus mendapatkan bayaran pantas atas pengorbanannya selama ini.

Renjun tidak akan membiarkan dirinya sendiri berbuat kesalahan. Sekecil apapun kesalahan yang mungkin terjadi Renjun tetap akan mengupayakan dirinya melakukan yang terbaik. Karena sejak ia memulai masa pelatihan, ia ingin segera merasakan debutnya. Ya Renjun rasa karena itulah pikirannya sering bekerja keras untuk memikirkan hal-hal terbaik yang harus ia lakukan demi mimpinya.

Renjun tidak ingin gagal.

Maka dari itu dibutuhkan pemikiran berkali-kali lipat di sisa harinya sebagai _trainee_.

"Tenanglah,"

Suara khas remaja tanggung yang sedikit berat dengan aksen korea yang asing menginterupsi Renjun dari pikirannya yang sedang berkemelut hebat tentang hal-hal apa saja yang _tidak_ dan _harus_ dilakukannya saat _first stage_.

Jari-jemarinya tidak bisa berhenti meremat pinggiran kaosnya seusai mereka mendengar masukan dari pelatih beberapa menit lalu. "Aku khawatir _hyung_...,"

"Aku juga," ujarnya santai. Di dalam dua kata yang seharusnya cemas malah terselip nada menenangkan, membuat Renjun sedikit menoleh—memeriksa apakah tercetak raut khawatir yang sama dengannya.

"Tapi semakin dipikirkan, nanti akan semakin membebanimu...,"

Kedua telapak tangan Renjun dilepas dari kaos yang ujungnya sedikit kusut untuk dibawa dalam genggaman yang sedikit basah namun bersamaan pula dengan hangat yang langsung menyergap tangan Renjun.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan kesalahan Renjun, percayalah pada dirimu sendiri."

"Darimana _hyung_ yakin aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan seperti biasa?"

"Karena aku percaya Renjun pasti bisa."

Renjun terperangah. Tangan-tangannya yang basah oleh keringat di usap pelan dengan handuk kecil yang masih tersampir di sisi pundak sebelahnya. Tidak kah peluh mereka akan bercampur?

"Mark _hyung_..., handukmu...?"

Senyum itu. Mark lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar yang menenangkan relung hatinya. " _Ah_ tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu tanganmu sering berkeringat ketika Jaemin dan Jeno mengangkatmu dari _hoverboard_ , itu kan yang membuatmu tidak bisa berpegangan erat?"

"I—Iya, maaf..." Renjun menunduk, menatapi kaki-kakinya yang kadang juga tidak dapat berdiri seimbang seusai Jaemin dan Jeno mengangkatnya melewati Jisung.

"Aku percaya padamu, juga semua member lainnya. Ayo semangat! Masih ada sisa 23 hari lagi berlatih untuk _debut_ kita nanti." Mark memegang pundaknya—memberi beberapa tepukan semangat yang membangkitkan lagi keyakinannya akan impian yang sebentar lagi di depan mata.

"Terima kasih _hyung_!"

 _Cupp_...

"Dan selamat ulang tahun!"

Gerakan secepat kilat yang dilakukan, memberikan efek cukup mematikan untuk seorang Mark Lee yang kini tengah terdiam sedangkan si pelaku pengecup pipi Mark kabur begitu saja meninggalkannya dan segera bergabung dengan teman-temannya di sudut ruang latihan.

" _Ah_ hadiah yang manis..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **2 agustus 2017**

" _Hyung_!"

" _Oh_..." Mark sedikit tersentak. Ia terbangun dari suara-suara yang menyerukan namanya. Sedikit banyak menyadarkannya dari lamunan ketika memasuki ruang latihan dengan wajah yang cukup _blank_.

Haechan, pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya tadi malah sudah melangkah ke dalam menghampiri sesama member NCT Dream. Tidak dengannya yang masih sibuk berdiri di muka pintu untuk menikmati pemandangan yang mungkin beberapa tahun ke depan tidak akan ia rasakan lagi. Di dalam sana penuh remaja tanggung yang asik bersenda gurau melepas tawa sebebasnya terhadap suatu bahasan yang mereka anggap lucu. Yah Mark harus memanfaatkan sisa waktunya dengan baik.

Baru beberapa langkah ia pijakan ke dalam ruang latihan, seseorang dengan surai coklat madu yang tampak cocok dengannya berlari menghampiri Mark. Sudut-sudut bibirnya ikut tertarik kala dia menyambut Mark dengan senyum dan sapaan yang manis.

"Mark _hyung_!"

Mark berhenti melangkah, menunggu yang menyambutnya sampai tepat di hadapannya, "iya Renjun, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada sebenarnya, tapi...," mata Mark terfokus pada tingkah Renjun yang berbeda dari biasanya. Renjun menyelipkan secuil rambutnya yang mulai memanjang di belakang telinga lalu mendongak untuk menatap Mark. Mereka saling bertukar pandang untuk sejenak sebelum Renjun memutuskan kontak matanya kembali menatap lantai. " _Hyung_ harusnya beristirahat..."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan latihan kita? Kita sebentar lagi akan _comeback_ masa aku meninggalkan kalian yang sudah berlatih susah payah lalu beristirahat..."

"Tapi kan _hyung_ pasti lelah setelah promosi _cherr_ —"

" _Psssttt_ ~ kau lupa? Aku ini _prodebuter_ nya NCT, aku masih sanggup Renjunie" Mark terkekeh kecil menimbulkan kernyitan di dahi Renjun. Mungkin dia bingung mengapa Mark malah terlihat santai dengan semua kesibukannya meski tanda-tanda kelelahan sangat tampak di wajahnya yang rupawan.

"Selain itu aku yakin ada hal lain yang ingin kau tanyakan, _kan_?" tanya Mark memastikan yang dibalas anggukkan kecil dari Renjun.

"Jadi siapa _hyung_?"

Lagi-lagi Mark dengan kekehannya menjawab pertanyaan tersirat Renjun. "Tentu saja kau."

"Aku?" ucapnya menunjuk diri sendiri. Renjun sedikit tidak yakin mengingat banyaknya member yang mereka miliki. Bisa saja ia keduluan bukan.

"Kau tidak percaya? _Nih_. Renjun yang mengucapkan ulang tahun pertama untukku tepat jam 12 malam."

Dia tersenyum. Sangat lebar hingga menampilkan deretan gigi putih yang mempermanis senyumnya saat ini. Renjun sedang senang menjadi yang pertama.

"Kalau begitu..., aku ingin meminta hadiahku..." Mark merundukkan tubuhnya, sedikit mensejajarkan area wajahnya dengan wajah Renjun.

"Di sini ada member lain..." cicitnya kecil dengan nada malu-malu. Renjun menelengkan sedikit kepalanya melihat Haechan yang masih asik bercerita panjang lebar disaksikan member lainnya.

"Mereka tidak akan melihat lagipula kau juga melakukannya di hadapan member tahun lalu,"

"Mark _hyung_ ~~!"

Mark malah semakin menyodorkan sisi pipi kirinya pada Renjun yang merajuk manis. Cukup lelah menunduk sebenarnya tapi Mark tetap akan menunggu hadiah spesialnya.

Ya sampai Renjun mau menc—

 _Cupp_...

—ium pipinya. _Ah_ tidak kecupan yang Renjun lakukan tadi hampir mengenai atau memang menyentuh sudut bibirnya. Mark tidak bisa mencegah pemuda mungil tersebut untuk benar-benar memberi ciuman tepat di bibirny karena dia sudah lari terbirit-birit menuju member lain.

Dari kejauhan Mark dapat mendengar beberapa member yang menanyakan perihal wajah Renjun yang memerah.

 _'Ah dia malu rupanya'_

Jika Renjun tahu mengapa dia yang menjadi pertama mengucap 'selamat ulang tahun' pada Mark padahal ada member 127 yang tinggal bersama dan bisa mengucapkannya lebih dulu. Itu semua berkat Mark yang mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat dan menyembunyikan _chat_ teman-temannya yang lain sambil menunggu ucapan selamat dari Renjun.

Ya sehingga Mark bisa mendapat hadiah kecupan manis (lagi) dari Renjun kalau-kalau pemuda tersebut yang mengucapkan selamat padanya yang pertama.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **2 agustus 2018**

Saat Renjun mulai merasakan lagi _panick attack_ dalam dirinya. Ada kurun waktu dari tahun ke tahun dan menurutnya serangan kekhawatirannya memuncak pada saat ini. Entahlah perasaannya campur aduk, ia juga tidak mengerti harus bersikap seperti apa. Di satu sisi Renjun senang hari ini kembali datang tapi di sisi lainnya Renjun merasakan kebimbangan yang luar biasa.

Setelah hampir satu setengah tahun dalam karirnya mengejar mimpi, lagi-lagi di relung hatinya timbul perasaan tidak rela. Meski ia sudah menutup mata dan telinganya akan hal ini tapi ia tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak mengerti dan berusaha untuk tidak peduli.

Renjun sangat mengerti sistem grupnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan mengalami penambahan atau pengurangan member. Tapi sejatinya Renjun belum siap. Dirinya masih belum menerima keputusan yang telah ditetapkan untuk grupnya. Terlebih _chemistry_ yang selalu mereka dapatkan ketika sedang berada di ruang latihan bersama; tempat dimana waktu berkumpul mereka yang lebih lama. Renjun tidak bisa jika harus kehilangan _chemistry_ itu.

Renjun meraba-raba pelan lengan kokoh yang merengkuhnya dari belakang. Perasaannya gusar—tidak bisa membayangkan kejadian yang akan dilewati nantinya.

"Aku belum siap,"

Sisi kiri bahunya terasa berat oleh dagu yang diam-diam ikut menumpu. "Aku percaya kau siap."

"Tidak!" sergahnya sarat akan keputus-asaan. Manik kembarnya yang selalu berkilau di bawah lampu sorot panggung kini meredup dengan air mata yang mulai bergulir sedikit demi sedikit. "Aku tidak akan pernah siap tanpamu, Mark _hyung_!"

"Renjun," Mark melepas rengkuhannya menarik kedua bahu Renjun—membawa tubuh pemuda yang katanya paling mungil se-NCT menghadapnya, "Ku percayakan Dream padamu..."

Walau Renjun berusaha menepis segala anggapan tentang datangnya hari ini, ia tetap belum siap untuk kehilangan sosok pemimpin di grupnya. Renjun tidak ingin kehilangan mereka semua di saat umur mereka sudah mencapai batasnya. Bisakah Renjun memohon?

"Tidak _hyung_ tidak! Kau harus tetap di sini _hikss_ ~! Dream membutuhkanmu begitu juga aku...!"

"Maafkan aku Renjun, maaf... Sudah saatnya kalian berjuang tanpaku."

"Jangan _hyu_ —hmmpp"

Untuk pertama kalinya Renjun tidak menyukai hari ini. Terlebih pada benda lunak yang begitu ahli memagut kedua belah bibir tipisnya. Hati Renjun hanya mampu berteriak setelah semua persendiannya yang mendadak lemas. Pikirannya mendadak berhenti kala lidah berbalut liur mendobrak pertahanannya. Perasaannya menangis untuk ciuman pertamanya yang sarat akan kesedihan. Entah mulai malam ini Renjun membenci ciuman pertamanya.

"Maafkan aku sayangku..."

Kepala Renjun terasa berkunang-kunang, jiwa dan juga raganya tidak lagi kuat untuk menopang kesadarannya dan terbangun pada kenyataan yang menyiksa. Yang Renjun harapkan setelah kegelapan benar-benar menjemputnya adalah kenyataan yang berbalik saat ia bangun nanti.

"Ah—kuh ti—dak bisa tanpamuhh Mark _hyung_..."

끝

.

.

.

.

#HAPPYMARKDAY  
#생춬마크  
#생일축하해마크

 _HAPPY BORNDAY (LAGI) MARKEU YAAA_ _사랑하고_  
 _너는_ _정말_ _잘했어요_ _,_ _좋은_ _음식을_ _드게요_ _!_ _이누나_ _널_ _좋아해_ _/telat_

 _Hai halo akhirnya kesampean juga bikin MarkRen uwuuu_  
 _Wkwk_  
 _Ya meski disertai angst/? di akhir lagi_  
 _/sejujurnya aku gak suka angst/ lah terus napa bikin angst 😅_  
 _Lupain_

 _Crosspost wattpad heuheu..._

 _So last but not least_  
 _review juseyongggg :*_

_Sekian dan Terima kasih_


End file.
